


【京树】吉原之夜

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 花魁京本大我与江湖飞贼（？）田中树的一夜风流。（好棒的故事线，好菜的我）
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 7





	【京树】吉原之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 可能在lofter看过了  
> 但是在ao3也存个档防走失  
> byebye说完就溜

吉原之夜

虽然是险险侧身翻进了窗户，田中落脚轻趫，又隐蔽在竹屏风后，自以为并没有惊动屋里的人——太阳还依稀地悬在山腰未落下，如此灯火通明的屋子，想当然是有人的。  
落在视线里的，是地上一只桐木的木屐，鞋尖朝外，系着怪里怪气的一只红缨球。

女人的房间。

他甚至闻到了屏风背后淡淡的脂粉气，辉丽的屋中，飘荡的尽是这样轻柔幽微的甜香。  
不同寻常的香气使树立刻警醒起来，自己匆忙间从官道出来窜逃了一路，似乎无意中已误入了吉原花街，尤其又到了夜晚，整条花街都热闹起来，像这么一间装饰考究，又甜丝丝的屋子，少说也是那公子哥儿的歌舞游冶之地。  
街上就是闻风而动的捕吏，这时候离开，他没有脱得了身的胜算。  
屏风后能听到衣物摩擦的簌簌声，似乎是女人在穿衣梳妆。  
想必是哪位艺伎正在为什么府上的夜宴作准备。  
田中不觉握紧了腰刀，心里暗自盘算好了，捕吏过不久就要追到这一带来，若是追捕无果，指不定要挨家挨户地盘问，最好是先将这屋里的人制服，先躲过这一阵，等风头过了再从长计议，总胜似这时候逃出去和外头那些佩刀的捕吏警察拼个鱼死网破。  
虽然他对那些蠢官差能不能追上来还表示一定的怀疑。

屏风的缝隙间能瞧见对镜梳妆的人，大铜镜里冷冷地映出来的似乎是个年轻的艺伎，紫色的和服自颈间深深向后背沉下，明明是在油黄的灯光中，偏露出中间冷白色的一段脊骨，如传说中神鱼的鳍翅一样，使人望而生寒。  
田中趁这人正专心往头上别一枚珊瑚坠子，正要出手，忽的只觉头顶一空，笠帽偏偏磕到屏风上，不轻不重嗒的一声落了地。  
几乎是同时，随着一声轻呼，屏风后也响起了什么撒落一地的响声。。  
一个小小的预想偏差。

原来屋内是一位年轻女子正在梳样式极其复杂的发髻，受了这么一声惊吓，本来就要梳好了的发髻，顿时如云消散，眨眼间又变为了委地的垂发，满头的玳瑁簪子白玉梳子零零落落地撒了满地。  
也没看清楚这女人是怎么动作的，总之等田中察觉到的时候，这人已经神情冷冽如风一般挟着一支长烟管抵在自己的颈间了。  
也不过是一个呼吸之间的事情，田中被狼狈地堵在了屏风的夹缝中。  
烟斗冰凉，田中沿着这支镶金点翠的名贵烟斗向上看去，只瞧见一截雪白的手腕，一寸嫣红的交领，而后是一张极其美艳的男女莫辨的脸，脸上还没有涂白，仍然生动地噙着一丝愠怒。  
大概是这人气势过于逼人，田中的腰刀都不觉当啷一声落地了。  
“来得真是时候，就差那么一点儿了。”声音里也带着一丝咬牙切齿的意味。  
男人？  
田中光是盯着对方那隐隐滚动的喉结，丰润的一点红唇微微开合，一时之间竟忘了身处险境，再说这人身上着实香气逼人，正如幻梦般的温柔乡，使他不觉有些不知天上人间起来。

京本大我斜睨一眼这不速之客，见他深色的衣襟上染着更深的血迹，脸色又惊惶未定，想来也不是什么正派人士，烟管便哒的一声敲在他肩头，唇角毫无笑意地勾起来，“我告诉你，要图个消遣呢，楼下老实等着，哪儿来的胆子擅自闯进来，这里的主人要知道了，非弄死你不可。”  
田中被这一管子猛地打醒，然而确实是精疲力竭了无法躲开，只好顺势垂下了头，低声道，“对不住，无意冒犯……”  
可是胸腔内一阵翻滚，实在没忍住，呕了一大口血到胸口。  
这血呕得突然，洒在青色的衣襟上很快就湮没了。  
京本猛地退后一步收回了心爱的烟斗，唯恐袖子蹭上一点儿脏污，迎着油灯的光一面细细端详新做的衣裳，也不好再计较什么，啧了一声，一面头也不抬地就要轰人，“得得得，知道了就滚远点儿，不与你计较了。”  
似乎真的不计前嫌的模样。  
田中忖度着这位心软，登时就扑通一声跪下来声泪俱下央求道，“求……哥儿收留，今夜是我冲撞了，外头都是来寻仇的，您收留我一时，这人情我日后加倍地报还您……”  
京本大我一顿，侧着身子别过头去看说这话的人，身材还是少年的身形，又瘦又小的，正像是前段时间人们常说到的盗贼之类的形象。大概是失血过多的缘故，单是跪着也有些重心不稳似的，在满屋子油灯的辉映下，面上更是惨白得如同搽了粉一般。  
“我说，别不识抬举，我可不管你跟哪位结了什么怨什么仇，反正今晚呢，我这儿是要接客的。”京本大我漫不经心地玩弄着一缕乌黑的长发，将那柄奢华得使人挪不开眼的烟斗送至他跟前来，噗噗的正戳在胸前的伤口上，一下两下，直疼得他心脏抽搐，一阵一阵地发紧。

“咱这儿招待的是什么客人，心里该有点儿数吧？”  
田中胸口早疼得受不了，面上还笑脸相迎，“哥儿这样的姿容，想是江户头等的艺伎也不为过吧。”  
艺伎？京本忍住笑意，眼看跪在跟前的这人失血过多都要背过去了还在勉强地恭维自己，倒觉得几分有趣——什么事儿至于这么低三下四的？既然在咱们江户做了什么见不得人的勾当被人盯上了，就别没胆儿认，真有两下子，哪儿能这么狼狈地落在人手里，还给自己这么手无寸铁一人肆意羞辱。  
“不是咱们江户人士吧？”京本斜觑他一眼。  
田中想是有戏，连忙摇头。  
果然。京本径自将烟斗伸进他嘴里，撬开那白得如同霜后芦苇一样的，纸片一样薄的两片唇，左右翻搅，挑剔地远远端详他两排牙。  
纤细的冰凉的金属突然进入到口腔里无情地搅动，嘴里的血腥味与烟斗里凛冽的烟草味交织着被勾引出来。田中一时之间呆住了。  
非常好，牙口很好，合格。  
京本大我满意地微笑了，烟斗从唇齿抽出来，牵扯出极细的银丝，迎着灯光看正是晶莹剔透的糖丝儿般的形状，泛着冷冷的寒光。  
修剪了的灯芯更加精细地燃烧着。  
京本把剪刀放在一旁，掸去手上的灰，“要么你别走了，留下来做咱的小厮，咱这儿正缺个脑子灵光手脚伶俐的小厮，不亏罢？”  
那意思怎么听都像是要包庇自己。  
田中喜出望外，却瞥见桌上只一碟酱菜一碗茶粥，依然没有一点儿热气，极其冷清地铺陈在那里，与满屋子的琳琅光艳实在格格不入。  
对了，这儿总给人一种奇怪的印象，这人要么是还在学习中的舞伎，要么是已经有了私人接济对象的暗娼……这么看起来，与其说是艺伎，不如说更像养在私宅里的……屋子里光彩照人，他人又是花容月貌性情古怪的，他倒愿意相信这人真是花魁——可是哪儿有花魁自己梳不好头，又没个人服侍的？甚至于吃着这样寒酸的吃食，毫无形象地垂发裸足在屋里独自梳妆？  
田中树想到这人跟自己出逃的府上那群人暧昧不清的关系，心里倒很有些畏葸不前。

京本见他久久不答话，光是迟疑地缩在矮桌边上，倒无所谓地笑起来，“你走也行，我不为难你，下楼西面院子里邻着澡堂，那儿人多眼杂，不会人盯着的，走那儿，官道上一时半会儿追不上。”  
似乎是为了截断这温柔可亲的叮嘱似的，门外走廊上立时传来了杂乱拥挤的喧哗声，木楼梯被踩踏得惊天动地地响起来，夹杂着调门尖细的女人的声音和木屐的哒哒声，粗暴低沉的男人的声音和清脆冷冽的兵器的丁丁鸣响，一个要拦，一个要不顾一切地往里闯。  
京本气定神闲地把撒落在地上的头饰一样一样地拾起来，并不在意外面的动静，也权当屋里没这么个人存在似的。

“大人，这里您不能进去，这里是……”一路苦苦哀求的老伎到底没能拦住来者人多势众，门砰的一声被撞开了。  
“是什么？”为首的捕吏站在门口，得意洋洋环顾房内，“难道还藏了逃犯不成？”  
实不相瞒，他自己以往也常来这家伎馆饮酒作乐，这里的人对他，从来只有笑脸相迎，像今日这样执行公务还遭人妨碍，实属蹊跷。  
老伎脸色一变，赔笑道，“这，您说的什么话……自然是没有的……”  
虽是没有窝藏什么逃犯，这屋里的人可比什么亡命之徒还要厉害……  
“心虚什么。”捕吏冷哼了一声，领着一众人等绕过了屏风，就瞧见纱幔外一位披着深紫色单衣的长发美人，斜倚着正中央的短桌，支着胳膊正在吸烟。  
乌木色的烟斗旁一抹荡漾的朱唇，细白的牙齿在唇间似隐似露。  
捕吏果然不敢言语了，侧身讪讪地问老伎，“怎么，来了新人，藏着不见客呢？”  
老伎瞪大了眼，深感荒唐，重重叹了口气，也不多说一句，索性丢下这帮莽汉下楼去了。  
这位老妈妈态度奇怪，再怎么说也就是一个姑娘，再金贵，和自己也是井水不犯河水的，怎么好像屋里真有什么见不得人的东西似的？捕吏心中也纳罕，“姑娘，对不住，例行检查。”  
屋里那位闻言侧身，身下露出雪白纤细的一只腿，足尖高高地翘着，“劝您还是不要进来的好，咱身下的这位大人您可未必惹得起。”  
声音又是娇懒如丝，又是冷淡如雪。半敞着的衣领下隐隐伸出一只男人的胳臂，肆意勾着低垂的粉颈，丝毫不将门口的众人放在心上。  
京本半睁着眼，瞧见那捕吏脸色不好看，愈发恣睢地将肩上的衣衫也褪下了，“官府办事，也别忘了咱这儿规矩，您让一步，咱这儿也让一分，全当没看见，回头大人问起来也只作不知道，两下都省的窘迫——”  
身后的随从耳语几句，似乎也劝他就此作罢。  
吉原的规矩，凡是接客的姑娘，都有绝对的义务对主顾的身份守口如瓶，这他当然也是知道的，只没想到这家的这位看起来是个新人，却是个说一不二的泼辣性格，倘若他怀里那位当真是上面的哪位大人，撕破了脸，他也不敢拿自己的前途开玩笑。  
“您还站着呢？要么来和大人知会一声吧？”屋里那位笑得清脆，烟斗肆无忌惮打在怀里男人的身上，啪的一声。  
而怀里那位大人，似乎已经要失去耐心一般哼了一声。  
捕吏退后一步，脸上几分尴尬，“那就……不打扰您二位了。”

“我说，你们楼上那位新来的，真够厉害的，根本不把署里的人放在眼里的？”  
老伎望了一眼楼梯尽头，神色晦暗，“我说过了，叫你们不要招惹他，他发起狠来是要出人命的……”  
“究竟是不是新来的艺伎？”  
艺伎？她嗤了一声，“什么艺伎，哪怕就是学过两首小曲儿，学过几个拍子呢也好，压根儿就是什么也没学过的公子哥儿。”  
“那么伎馆里收留他做什么？”  
“可不是伎馆里愿意收留他……那位姓京本的，原本诚然是咱们当地有名的贵族家的公子，火灾之后，家产一夜凋敝，他伶仃一人又无人照料，被游里的大家留下来，原指望着稍加训练，日后也是一位出色的花魁，可重新回到那上流贵族的生活中去，谁知道他从小跋扈惯了，净保留着那些奢华浮夸的做派，虽说天生贵气，替他穿上整齐的十二单衣，好好地梳起头，戴上一整套的繁琐的绢花璎珞，外行人看起来倒也还像那么回事——可该学的那些姿势，言谈，他一点儿也学不会，无事就拿着家里的那支长烟斗，旁若无人地吸着，像什么话！”  
“嗐，破落人家的小孩，哪里就至于这样的忌惮他！”  
老伎闻言凄惨地笑起来，“忌惮他？大人，您在公署里当差，见惯了有权有势的人，因而不知道——你问问，咱这条街上就没有不怕他的——”  
“怕他？”  
“这家伎馆的主人，原来在街上也是说得上话的人物，偏偏色迷了心窍，半夜里摸进那位的屋里去，按照咱这儿的条例，十六岁未满不能接客，您说是不是？”  
“是这么个道理，但那位不是收养……？”  
“那位本来是极烈的性子，可不管什么面子不面子的……当夜就见了血，次日一手挟着烟管，一手提着主人的脑袋就从屋子里出来了……”  
听故事的人吓得咋舌，“这样惨烈？”  
“谁能料到呢？他们大户人家的哥儿，脾气都是难说的；就是这样，后来还有那慕名来求见的——大人知道，年初吉原的那场大火？”

有什么关系，火也不是我放的，那个男人回去以后自己疯癫了，烧了自己的家业，和我又有什么相关？京本大我颇感无聊地收回了向窗外的目光，转向了屋里那位。  
“那么，就留下来充个小厮？”  
田中也隐约听到了楼下妇人的说话声，心里对眼前这只女王蜂正心惊肉跳，不敢不答应。  
“听到了？”瞧见他那本来已经稍有好转的脸色又吓得发白，京本走近了，纤细的手指从他突出的颧骨上划过，“你放心好了，做我的小厮，吉原是没有人敢招惹你的。”  
两人离得近了，田中察觉到这人是真的如同姑娘家一样，皮肤又白又细腻，连手指头也像水葱似的娇嫩，指尖恨不能滴水一样的干净。  
“……做些什么呢？”  
“这个难说了，来日我做了花魁，你替我在前后牵衣扶腕，提灯开路，如何，说不上来的体面吧？”  
并不是调侃，田中真切看到了他脸上露出憧憬和幻梦般的神色。  
“那哥儿现在是……？”  
他轻柔地捧着自己的脸，身上宽松的单衣像花瓣一样的凋落，腰带松松垮垮地系着，堪堪地半褪在腰间。

“贪 欢 半 晌 。”

田中气息一窒，失血的心脏又剧烈地抽搐了起来。  
“哥儿不是一会儿要，要接客……？”  
油黄的灯光满屋，雪白的身体横陈在眼前，如画上的雪山一样轮廓分明，奇怪的是，分明是男人的躯体，田中却有一瞬间不敢睁眼；大概是他这头上斜插着红梳，腰肢轻软的模样实在过于香艳，体态完全不会输给那些在灯火通明的夜里被万人注视着的款款行游的正统花魁，在愈深的夜色里愈发显得美艳无双。  
“我眼下不乐意了，”他傲慢道，“把眼睁开。”  
田中本已打定主意装聋作哑在此处避过风头，就是没料到充他的小厮还得忍受这样的折磨。  
屈辱地勉强睁开了眼，平坦的胸膛上近在咫尺，两点朱红在幽暗中摇摇欲坠，不知是衣裳熏染的香气还是他身体里的香气，总归是从每一寸皮肤和骨肉里蒸发出来，他先前失了太多血，这时候又免不了头昏目眩了。  
京本短促地笑了一声，并没有一丝温柔疼惜的情意。  
这人看起来又不像是不通人事的纯情男儿，这时候被压在身下，居然还显出一丝贞烈男儿的屈辱的神色来。  
“有相好的不曾？”  
纤细冰凉的手指在身后敏感的部位熟练地来回摩挲，使他不由自主地打了个寒噤。  
“不……”  
是了，他看起来也不像是安于家室的人。京本伏下身子，等到指尖微微湿润，于是顺理成章地缓缓探入这人紧缩的火热的深处。  
田中痛得闷哼一声，第一次感到身体被陌生的手指强行进入的不适感，错了错了，真的错了，以往和那人做的时候，总是他才一进入，那人就痛得大呼小叫，现在知道了，原来是真有那么疼，并不是他娇气，这次回去要和他好好道歉才行……  
“游廓……啊，妓馆里，总该去过吧，嗯？”京本兴致很好地晾着他，两根手指反复地缓缓抽动着，直到他那下面又开始痛苦地收缩起来。  
田中被他压在身下逗弄得意乱情迷，已经苦不堪言，况且胸前的伤口又还猛烈地痛着，也不知今夕何夕，只昏昏沉沉道，“去当然是去过……一夜风流也就够了，够了……家里那位……”  
怎么，家里还有一位呢？京本大我见他眼神朦胧一片，腿张开了任人摆布的模样，倒也起了坏心，索性将手指抽了出来，“怎么家里那位还在，就上咱们吉原来了呢，我可要告诉那位了？”  
手指陡然抽离陡然引起的空虚感从身下传来，田中意识不清地婉转呻吟起来，想要索求什么似的难耐地扭动着身子，“已经说好了……”  
灯烛用力地燃烧，身下的人削瘦的脸颊被情欲染得一片发热似的绯红，手使不上力地使劲儿攀附着自己的肩，眼里也已经是水汪汪的。原本不觉得有什么姿色，这么看来倒真是勾人得不得了。京本侧脸亲吻他手臂，正吻在他那起了薄薄一层茧的虎口处。  
田中已经实在被折磨得欲死欲生，自己意识朦胧地去扒身上人的衣衫，然而不得要领，原本松松垮垮的腰带被揪得一团糟，使他一时陷入绝望了。  
京本被他脸上绝望欲泣的表情逗得一乐，从枕边摸出铜剪随意剪断了自己身上织锦的腰带，远远地扔在了一旁。  
“要……”田中不堪这人的冷落，终于委屈难忍地自行解决了起来，柔软的丝绸的摩擦下，尖端分泌出的透明的气味不动声色渗入房间的香气中，然而那从未被进入过的狭小空间，依然空虚得难以忍受。  
唔，看起来惯常并不是被进入的那一方。  
反而是被这一点惹起了情欲，京本摁住他正在自己身下快速撸动的手，毫无预兆地将自己的性器送入了他体内。  
京本低低地哼了一声，身下传来的被温暖的内腔紧紧包裹着的快感，连头发丝儿也感到被贝齿轻轻啮过般的快意。  
“嗯……”生涩的突入引得身下人的眼泪一瞬间挤出来，然而痛苦的呻吟中又分明带着小心翼翼的愉悦的音调，甚至，新鲜又残破的身体还隐隐地向上挺动，腰腹努力迎合着自己的进入。  
这人哪儿像是第一次被插入，身下无意识的剧烈收缩与他削瘦的面庞上眉尖微微蹙起的样子，任人索求，诱人得不像话。京本等适应了他体内的滚烫的温度才开始缓缓抽动，而身下人的脸上终于也渐渐显出得到满足的快感来。  
“更，更深一点……”田中树眼神迷乱地抚摸着眼前的人，一面断断续续地呻吟，体内的东西滚烫如铁，满满当当填满了整个内壁……此前他从没有想过原来自己的身体里是有这样一片空洞的；耳边的喘息又声声娇软，春药一般催发着情欲，田中只恨不能将自己整个地揉进身上人的身体中去，腰不由得用力地向上顶着，直到能感到体内被真切地猛烈地碰撞着的触感，每一次撞击都能引起由指尖到足尖的饱满的战栗，使他几乎濒临死亡的顶点。  
他细细的腰肢居然会那样用力地迎合着自己的撞击，似乎要尽他一生的生命力一般。京本诧异极了，唯恐他那盈盈一握的细腰就此折断，好心将一边的衣裳统统拉过来垫在他腰下，也好更专心地将他送上高潮。  
“哈……”田中的腰被他紧紧地揽着，滚烫的吻落在单薄的胸膛上几欲裂开，越来越直接地感受到迅猛的撞击每一次都顶在了身体深处最酥麻的点上，收紧到了尽头的结合处，喷涌出的火热浇注满了还在隐隐抽搐的内壁。

京本是没有内射的习惯的，没防住他竟然那样紧紧地箍住了自己的腰，下面几乎像是拽住一样牢牢地吸附着自己不肯脱离……这得是怎样的欲求不满啊？  
惊讶与这人体质的同时，京本大我毫无留恋地从这人温暖的体内拔出，手指慢慢揩去了唇边染上的血渍，摸索到心爱的烟斗，就着灯烛的火焰静静点燃。  
烟草燃烧的气息渐渐冲淡了室内黏稠的情欲的气味，京本又披上了那件心爱的深紫色的单衣，心情愉快淡漠得如同天晴似的。

——啊，剪坏的那条腰带可得扔了。  
街头游女的歌声与男人的笑声中，临街的窗户推开，两截蝴蝶纹织金的腰带暗淡地落在了吉原的阴影中。


End file.
